Kiseki Kokoro
by Dale Z. Larmint
Summary: These are the recordings of the experiment of the Miracle heart. Len Kagamine has taken up his father's project to create a robot.  Based on Kiseki Kokoro   One Shot


Just a quick one shot that I did based on Kiseki Kokoro (miracle heart), one of my favorite songs by Rin and Len Kagamine. It is loosely based on the video made, until the ending.

**I do not own Kiseki Kokoro**  
><strong>I do not own Vocaloid <strong>

* * *

><p>These are the recorded findings of scientist Len Kagamine:<p>

**December 27, 1920 Len Kagamine**

Today on my twelfth birthday, my father showed me his laboratory out in the old wooden shed, if you could call it a laboratory. He was a self proclaimed scientist, an inventor, but the village said he wasn't well in the head, and often called him Dr. Frankenstein, but I knew it was only a story.

He wasn't always like that, back when mum was around she would make him smile, and he had the wildest blonde hair, his deep blue eyes glistening almost glowing with happiness whenever he saw her. Alas however, ever since that carriage accident took my mother's life away, he hasn't been well. His once healthy complexion was now a pale tone, his hair thinning and his eyes tired. Yet every time he worked on...whatever project it was (he always kept it hidden under a cloth), I would see his eyes brighten a little, a small smile form on his face.

I wish he showed me what he was working on, it's getting annoying.

**January 10, 1921**

The most terrible of things happened, he left me on the wretched planet, and my father has passed on from this life...but why? Why am I still here? It's so lonely...I don't understand. My aunt Miku came to pick me up, and told me she was putting me in a prep school. Before leaving, I watered my mother's cherry blossom tree outside our yellow house. Who would care for it when I leave? It would most likely die...it was a young tree, planted when I was born. It was ten years old yes, but now...it will die because I am sad.

I hate this.

**7:30 pm**

Aunt Miku says that my father's will won't truly be mine until I'm 18, which is 6 more years if you didn't know that.

**February 10, 1921**

Today sucked a lot. Every boy here is either too rich, too pretty, too gay (you know, flamboyant), or too wimpy. We woke up early and went down to the mess hall to eat cold porridge, then we were allowed ten minutes of exercise outside and then the rest of the day was too much school work, and this fat kid pushed me down the stairs and I got in trouble for it.

I really hate it here.

I long for the quiet in my own backyard, or playing with the village boys some good football.

Most of all I miss spying on my father through the peephole of his lab. I would always see a yellow glow of light coming from that old shed. If he ever caught me, I was punished and put to singing lessons. I didn't mind that though, it was alright.

**February 15, 1921**

I want to go home. Where is home?

**March 3, 1921**

I am Len and I am stupid, my mother and father are both wankers and my mother was the village whore. I love all boys and I am a sissy boy, I love writing my feelings and every night i cry like a little girl that I am. Boohoo I miss my mommy, and I wet the bed all the time.

I always think about the other boys and I use coal as soap because I am so dirt poor and wimpy. My favorite thing to eat is shite because it reminds me of what I am.

I'm happy my mommy and daddy are dead and I killed them.

THE END.

**December 27, 1921**

Today I am 13, and my good friend here, Leon, gave me a new notebook where I can write my thoughts. Unfortunately, after I got into a fight with the bully, Akaito, (since he wrote that rubbish entry about my mother), it was ripped up and burned.

But it has been a year or so since my father's passing, and each day I look forward to the day when they read me my father's will. Leon is almost old enough to leave this place, I envy him.

I told him about how my father had been working on something for a few years, but I never saw it. Maybe...perhaps...I can finish it.

I just want to know what he made.

**June 4, 1925**

I haven't written anything here in years, mostly because nothing of great importance has happened to me.

Oh wait yes, I got a girlfriend. She's pretty, interesting, smart...her name is Neru.

I won't lie, but I don't think I'm in love with her, and neither is she with me, so I suppose that's why it's not that important. I just have a feeling I'm meant to do something great. Once I leave this school, I'll study abroad, work on engineering, I've invented some knick knacks here and there. They don't do anything, but they might come in handy someday. One of the projects produces music, like a voice box perhaps?

I'll only update here whenever something big happens.

**December 27, 1926**

I'm 17 today. Not a big deal to celebrate about it, but I got my first kiss today.

I didn't enjoy it.

Maybe I don't swing that way?

I'm not sure...I'm much too busy to bother with this. I've enrolled myself in this college, not quite sure what kind, but it's fairly close to home. Diolacov academy I think...if I can recall.

I shall be looking forward to this school, once I'm ready; I'll return back to my hometown and retrieve my father's will.

**March 19, 1927**

I've been 18 for a few months now, but it isn't until today that I've met up with my aunt again. I've lost touched with Leon, but I've grown somewhat close to this one girl, who claims to be a princess of some place. She misses her lover, and quite frankly I don't think she belongs here. She's an artist, a singer, not an engineer.

Tonight I'll be seeing my aunt Miku to discuss my father's will. I'm a bit nervous, since it would be awful if all that my father left was a wrench or something.

**10:30pm**

After hours of talk, it's come down to this:

Everything is mine, including the laboratory. My father even left me explicit instructions to finish his project. I cannot contain my excitement much longer.

**March 20, 1927**

The old house is in ruins, but the tree is spared. It is now a young beautiful cherry blossom, and when I visited I couldn't help but feel a presence. The laboratory is ok shape, but I shall have to renovate it with some sturdy walls instead of the old worm eaten wood.

When inside the lab, there was nothing but scraps of metal and springs, a wooden workbench and some switches here and there.

In the far side of the cramped room, was a sheet over something, finally after all these years, I can see what my father has been working on.

**March 21, 1927**

I am crushed, appalled, amazed; I don't understand what this is for. Why did my father create this?

**2:00pm**

I can only look at it, as it stares back at me with dead eyes. It is an abomination. It is not even finished, but it's worked on enough so that I know what it is.

**3:00pm**

It's haunting that it looks beautiful, almost human...did this give my father company?

**5:00 pm**

I can't work on this.

**7:00pm**

But if I don't my father will never truly rest in peace.

**8:00pm**

Is this right? Isn't this defying human moral?

**9:00pm**

I'm lonely, my only company is the remains of this project my father worked on. I'm sure I can fix it, polish it up...but once I do, will that make me a father?

**10:00pm**

I'm a lonely young man; this was my sole purpose in life. To finish this...robot, this life form. From what I can tell it was meant to be female.

This might change me as a person, but we can only find out one way.

**July 19, 1927**

I had to remodel my father's lab first, which is finished now.

I've studied my father's notes, and it seems he knew what it was doing.

However I can only construct the general frame of things. Technology isn't quite up there yet, I'm sure in a few years it will be.

**February 3, 1930**

Time has passed, and I forget what sunlight is sometimes, but I am happy to say that a miracle has happened. I've managed to forget how old I am, 21?

It opened its eyes, this girl, this human robot, is alive now.

She opened her eyes, completely unaware of her surroundings; of course she is only a robot.

There is something missing of course, and this will take even longer then before.

I remember reading it in my father's notes, a program called "Kokoro," something similar to a human's heart, but it would finish my creation.

I have named her Robotic Installer-of-Life Network or "Rin for short.

It might have to do with my lack of being around others, but I have an odd attraction to her. She is beautiful, if you would like to call her that.

Anyways, she has much to learn, and I will teach her everything that needs to be known in order to be "human."

**October 21, 1945**

I am 35 now.

My Aunt Miku passed away today, yet I feel no remorse for her.

As for "Rin" she is just the same.

I've installed a voice box in her, but she does not speak, I've programmed her to write and paint, but she produces no art.

She lacks depth, feeling. I hold her hand, and all she does is stare at it, her blue electronic eyes lacking emotion.

It is painful to see, but I understand now that this program, "Kokoro," is something that Rin needs.

This will be a difficult task, but if I succeed, I might somehow or another, be able to see her when she is capable to have emotions. Human ones.

If only for a moment.

**November 16, 1965**

Age 55 now, still no progress on Rin's emotional capability.

The program "Kokoro" is near completion, and is beyond everything I've ever learned about science.

**February 21, 2012**

I don't have any regrets, and I've found it easier to live each day with Rin. She is still in her robot youth of course, but with my invention I have a new found hope that Rin will someday discover the "Kokoro" program.

I am at the ripe age of 102, and my mother's tree is now a little old, but still strong and beautiful.

This is my last entry unfortunately, and I shall retire in the shade of the tree.

I have programmed everything that has happened up to this day into Rin.

Someday, hopefully, she shall discover the program and trigger that memory device. If this works I should be reunited with her. This second miracle is the fact that she has stayed with me this whole time. I have no regrets.

As I walked out of the lab to the tree, Rin asked, "Why are you crying?"

I did not answer because I knew she would not understand.

Farewell, and until we meet again.

**December 27, 2350 Tuesday 11:00:002 seconds. Morning.**

_Systems rebooting. Uploading "Rin" program. Nico Video:sm3738087_

_Loading...loading..._

_Starting._

A robot made by a lonely scientist.

The result could only be called a miracle.

But still lacking was something that couldn't be made, called "Heart" (Kokoro), a program.

Several hundred years passed, left all alone.

The miracle robot decided to make a wish.

"I want to know what that person worked on until the end of his life, to make for me, that "heart."

_[Systems calculating "Heart: Kokoro Program" Downloading, restoring. Heart is now launched]_

**Rin has enabled the program Heart. Systems are now manual.**

"Now it has begun to move, this accelerating miracle. Why do the tears not stop? Why do I tremble? Is this accelerated heartbeat, the desired 'Heart'?"

The robot Rin runs out to the Cherry Blossom Tree, jumping for joy at the immense beauty nature has to offer. Rin recalls from her memory when the scientist, Len, showed her for the first time this beautiful tree.

"Yet everything is so deep and painful," Rin falls to her knees when seeing the skeleton of her master, her lover Len.

"Now I've begun to realize, the reason why I was born, because surely it's lonely to be by oneself." Rin sobbed.

The Spirit of the old scientist smiled as he looked at his creation, 'Yes Rin, the first miracle was when you were born, the 2nd miracle was when you the time we spent together, the third miracle has not happened yet-" he stopped suddenly, his eyes widening.

**A message is being received...the source: THE FUTURE.**

A burst of light from the cherry blossom tree shown, and suddenly a figure crashed into Rin.

"I can't believe it reached after these hundred years," Len, now a young man said. Rin smiled as she held his hand, and they both looked up thanking the tree and singing to it. That day was everything he ever wished for, and both their hearts filled with happiness.

_His life ended._

_He gave her the inheritance of solitude, and entrusted her, the Key to the miracle._

_But the miracle lasted only for a moment, for the program "Kokoro" was far too big for her._

_Unable to withstand the weight, Rin shorted and was never able to move again. However, her face froze with a smile._

_She did not look like a robot, nor a human: she looked like an angel._


End file.
